


Bastard's Father

by CurrentlyaFamder



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Unsympathetic Joey Drew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyaFamder/pseuds/CurrentlyaFamder
Summary: What would happen if Thomas brought home the first (and only) failed Bendy? Long story short: all Hell breaks loose. Turns out that bringing home a 7-foot-tall demon-shaped monstrosity with the mentality of an infant and no soul to speak of isn't the best idea after all. From the question of what to label him as to church-goers fighting him to kill it, Thomas starts to wonder if keeping Bendy is more trouble than he's worth.
Relationships: Thomas Connor/Allison Pendle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bendy and the Ink Machine (BATIM)





	Bastard's Father

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm not dead! ...Kind of.  
> This is something I've been working on over at Quotev, and it's picked up quite the interest so I thought I'd move it over here. I don't know which version of it will update faster, mind you, but...  
> Anyways I'm doing this the slow way (chapter by chapter instead of porting the entire thing because I don't know how to do that) so bear with me here. I appreciate your patience in advance, let's get this thing off the ground

**"Listen, Tommy! I know you boys over at Gent are doing your best, but I'm paying for living attractions-not _weird abominations!"_**  
Thomas raised his eyebrow as he looked over at the skeletal demon creature sitting across from his desk. Bendy didn't seem to realize he was being insulted as he grinned at Thomas with his shaky mouth. Bendy didn't react to anything that wasn't right in front of his face. For all Thomas knew he was blind, with all that ink running down his face.  
**"Whatever that grinning thing was wandering around your office,"** Joey's tape continued, **"you better keep it locked up tight! I realize it was a first attempt but imagine if the press caught sight of it! Might lose investors!!"**  
Imagine being more worried about other people than your own creation. Thomas glanced at Bendy again, who may have been more focussed on the spinning tape reels...But again: no eyes. Just ink. It was almost childish, the way he got distracted so swiftly from things. Almost like Bendy was just a baby.  
Those last few words stuck in Thomas' head as Joey's angry rant tape ended. Bendy was a sentient creature, probably capable of thoughts and feelings. So he didn't have a soul-and yeah, he was lacking a lot in the looks department-but anything that can think and feel is worth protecting...Right? That's what Thomas' father had liked to repeat anyways. Sure, he was talking about cats and dogs, not soulless piles of goopy ink, but all the same...  
Thomas took away Joey's recording when Bendy started poking at it with his one gloved hand. The failed cartoon gurgled a whine and reached for it again, making Thomas smile a little. "Wait until you get home, Bendy. I'll find something for you to play with."  
Bendy perked up again, his horns flopping slightly as his head lifted from his shoulders. It seems this Bendy has a neck. It made Thomas feel a little better, actually-he wasn't sure he could handle having a creature who's head kept falling off at random intervals.  
Thomas helped the gangly ink creature stand up from his chair. Bendy put a lot of weight on him, apparently still unsteady on his feet. Being only a few hours old didn't do wonders for him, it seems.  
Thomas was halfway out of the studio, holding Bendy's inky hand in his own to guide him, when it finally sunk in what he was planning on doing. Bringing an _ink demon_ to his _home_? How is Allison going to react? How will his neighbours react-how will his parents react when they come over? What if someone calls the police on Bendy because he got too curious? God, what would it even mean to bring a soulless, sentient figure of ink home?  
But leaving Bendy here would leave him being locked up for however long Thomas works here. He was going to bond with him one way or another, which meant leaving him behind would tear him apart so he'd just bring him home regardless-  
_'Jesus, Thomas, you can be a real bleeding heart sometimes.'_  
Bendy nudged his head against him, groaning in a curious way. Thomas realized he'd stopped walking and rubbed the ink demon's head sheepishly. "Sorry, Bendy," he said. "I was just thinking."  
"It's always dangerous when you thi-"  
Wally cut himself off as he rounded the stairs side corner, dropping the pail in his hand as he stared open-mouthed at Bendy. Thomas gave the young man a little salute before gripping Bendy's hand and almost yanking the lanky demon off his feet running for the stairwell.  
The less people saw Bendy, the better off his life will be.

Thomas had to practically sneak around town just to get to his house. Thankfully Bendy was bright enough to understand that Thomas wanted him to follow him, otherwise he'd be a huge headache bringing along.  
The biggest problem with hiding Bendy right now was the noise he made. The demon sounded like a broken speaker crackling as he breathed in and out, drawing the attention of curious dogs and curiouser kids. The dogs were easier to fend off than the kids, leading Thomas to have to pass it off as his own breathing.  
That was more embarrassing than it sounds.  
Still, they made it. Thomas found himself smiling again as he unlocked his house's front door and pushed the door open. "Here ya are, Bendy," he said. "Welcome home."  
Bendy grinned as he stepped inside the house. He cooed at every new sight and looked back at Thomas like he was waiting for him to follow. Thomas shook his head slightly and came foreword again, rubbing the demon's boney shoulder. "You don't have to follow me anymore, bud. Go explore."  
Well, Bendy didn't need to be told twice. He took to the stairs first, probably following the sound of Allison's beloved grandfather clock. Thomas crossed his arms and watched his demon scramble upwards on legs that didn't seem to want to co-operate. Hopefully they'll be working better for Ben later on-  
Did he just nickname him?  
"I just nicknamed the demon." Thomas shook his head. "He hasn't even been in my house five minutes and I already have a nickname for him."  
Bendy wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

Allison's reaction to Bendy was quieter than expected. Thomas didn't even know they'd met until he woke up from napping on the couch and saw her stroking the ink demon like he was a cat. She smiled up at her boyfriend when he started stumbling for an excuse.  
"Who's the new member of the family?" Allison asked.  
Well, at least she wasn't angry.  
Thomas sat up on the couch, drawing Bendy's attention. The ink creature walked up a bit close to Thomas' face and seemed to be staring him down. Thomas nervously smiled and pushed him back a little. "Personal space, there, Ben..."  
Bendy's response to this was to flop onto the ground in a childish way. Allison started giggling as she moved over closer to Thomas, softly cooing over their oddly adorable new friend.  
"Allison, this is...This is Bendy." Thomas put an arm around the woman as he motioned to Bendy, who followed his hand with his own human-like one. "He's, um...Well-y'know that machine that Joey's been working on?"  
"The ink machine?" Allison asked. "Everyone knows about it. It's not exactly conspicuous. What's that have to do with him?"  
"A lot." Thomas jumped a little when Bendy grabbed his hand to examine it. "Joey's been trying to make life-size figures of his cartoons-sentient ones. Bendy was the first one to come out. It...Didn't go too well for him."  
"Did Joey-"  
"Rejected him. Kicked him to the curb. Probably would've had me put him down if he knew how."  
Allison fell silent for a bit, watching the ink demon play with her boyfriend's hand. The idea of someone booting out something monstrous didn't exactly surprise her, but Bendy was...Different. He was alive. To talk about him like he was just some broken bit of machinery felt really wrong.  
"What's your plan with him?" She asked again.  
Thomas shrugged. "I dunno. I brought him home without any real plan."  
"We can't keep him."  
"The studio can't, either."  
Allison dropped her head onto Thomas' shoulder. Bendy seemed unaware of his friends' moral battles. In a perfect world, Allison would jump at the chance of keeping him in a loving family. Hell he could probably be fixed up by an artist friend!  
But this wasn't a perfect world. Demons were regarded as bad things, with good reason. Bendy could be in danger every day of his life if he stayed here. Problem was Thomas was clearly already attached to him, letting the demon do whatever he wanted with his hand and often wriggling his fingers to entertain him. He wasn't about to boot him out now.  
"Maybe your dad could help?" Allison offered. Thomas shrugged, then seemed to consider her words. She moved off his shoulder as he carefully pulled his hand back from Bendy, rubbing his head in response to the low whine as he stood up. Allison snapped her fingers to get Bendy's attention and scratched under his chin when he turned to her.  
"Hey there, bitty Ben," she cooed. Bendy gurgled a purr in response and leaned his weight into her hand. Allison giggled at the action and watched the demon practically melt as she pet him. He definitely is the little devil darlin'.  
That's it, she's sold. This demon will stay if she has any say in it.


End file.
